Raining Dreams
by Oceanchild74
Summary: A cursed sixth child prodigy with an element unheard of came to Namimori to train with her lifelong tutor. Drama follows in the form of discrimination from Reborn, unknown heirs, time traveling, and an awkward love triangle! Hibari/oc/Mukuro!
1. Dreamwhisper

**Raining Dreams**

**Chapter One**

**Dreamwhisper**

I was busy looking for Yuka-baasama. I still had to deliver her medicine, but I had no idea where she was. Yuka-baasama was getting harder and harder to find as she grew older. If I didn't find her soon, the medicine would expire and she would probably die. Having Yuka-baasama die was something that I wanted to avoid. She had been my tutor for my entire life.

I went into a building that looked like the one she described. All the buildings around here were identical. The walls were rather plain and the building didn't give off the vibe that a hospital or clinic does. I walked in and called out, "Yuka-baasama, are you here? Hello?"

I wish she'd have given me an address.

Two men came out of a room on the side. One was extremely pale with dark eyes and hair, and the other was slightly tanner and had dark brown hair and a friendly complexion. "Excuse me," I asked. "Do you know if somebody named Yuka is here? She looks like she's about sixty, I think."

"What kind of a greeting is that?" the friendly looking one said. "After God knows how many years..." he ran up to me and gave me a hug. I reluctantly hugged him back a bit.

"I beg your pardon?" I said.

The pale one's expression remained completely monotonous. "Isn't it a bit rude to fake stumbling upon this place?"

I stepped back from the one with the friendly complexion. "I'm sorry but I've never seen either of you before in my life. Who are you?"

Both of their expressions turned to shock. I waited for them to make an explanation, but the door they entered through opened again and a few other people came out. Including a baby in a suit, who I actually recognized from ten years ago. He spoke first. "You have some nerve showing your face here after what happened back then."

"Back...when?" I asked. For the life of me, I've never had amnesia before. Honest. "I'm sorry, Reborn, I don't understand."

"How old are you, Ame?" the pale one inquired blankly.

"I'm fourteen. Why do you ask?"

They all seemed to be processing the fact. The pale one spoke again. "My name is Hibari. You were looking for somebody named Yuka, right? I can show you where she is, if that's where you need to go."

"Oh," I nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll be back here soon, everyone," Hibari said. He gently grabbed my hand and led me deeper into the building, and up a few flights of stairs. As we started walking along a flat hallway, he did not let go of my hand, although he did slow down a bit.

"How do you know my name, Hibari-san?" I asked. "Are you just that well informed?"

"I know you, idiot."

"I'm sorry? I've never even seen you before," I sighed. I looked him over. Now that I thought about it, he was very attractive. I would probably have a crush on somebody who looked like that if he was my age. I frowned. "Excuse me, but how old are you?"

"Twenty five," he said. "I've met you before. Ten years ago, when you were fifteen." He looked at the wall. I could sort of tell he was working to keep a straight face. "I know you really well, Ame-chan. It's hard to explain. I know that you came from the past."

"Wait...please don't tell me about my future," I sighed. "I'd rather not know."

"You wouldn't," he said, stopping. He still hadn't let go of my hand. "That sounds like something you would say, Ame-chan. You have really small hands, you know that?"

I realized how awkward it was to be holding hands with a guy that was ten years older than me. I blushed and tried to pull my hand away, but his grip was too anchored. Brute strength had never been my specialty anyway.

"This is where Yuka-sama is," he said, nodding to the room we had stopped in front of. I sighed. Hibari seemed like such an interesting person. He seemed much colder in front of his colleagues, though. I wonder what kind of reputation he has to uphold. Oh, my god, let go of my hand!!!!

"Oh, um, thank you very much, Hibari-san."

"I have something to give you before you go, Ame," he said, using his other hand to pull something out of his breast pocket. It was a small white gold chain that had been forged with twisted links. The pendant hanging from the middle was a star made out of something resembling diamond, but different. It caught all kinds of light and glittered like a rainbow, and played tricks with the colors of the surrounding street.

"...Wow..." I gasped, staring at it. I focused on the pendant. "What...what is that?"

"That is the stuff that dreams are made of, Ame-chan. It's called a Dreamwhisper. It belongs to you."

"Wow, Hibari-san...It's beautiful," I awed. "But...I can't take something like that. It must have cost so much..."

"The Dreamwhisper didn't cost a bit," he smiled. It looked like he was remembering something. "Look, Ame-chan, I need you to promise me something."

"Promise you something?"

"Today is June fifth," he said, his face growing to the seriousness I'd seen before. "In ten years for you, tomorrow, could you meet me somewhere?"

"Um...I'll make sure I don't plan anything that day," I said. "Sure. Where?"

"That hill over there," he said, looking behind me. I turned around a bit. There was a small hill glittered with trees in the distance. I looked back into his eyes. "There's a waterfall on the other side of that hill. I need you to meet me at the bottom of the waterfall an hour before sunset. Can you promise me that?"

His hand squeezed mine a bit.

"Of course! If I know you that well by then, it'll be no trouble at all. June sixth an hour before sunset," I nodded, then I realized something. "...That's my birthday. I turn fifteen tomorrow."

"I know."

"Yes, but I'd forgotten."

"How could you forget your own birthday?"

"Trust me; I have plenty of other things to occupy my mind, Hibari-san."

"Just like you..." he whispered to himself. "Oh, and one more thing, Ame-chan, just so you know..." he leaned towards me, still not letting go of my hand, and breathed, "I always knew. I was certain about it, from the first time I saw."

"What?" I asked.

"You'll understand someday," he smiled. He gave my hand one last squeeze and then drew his hand away. He slowly fixed the clasp on the necklace on the back of my neck. He resumed a straight face and then left without a word.

"G...goodbye..." I called to his retreating back. I fingered the necklace dangling around my neck, and then tucked it underneath my coat. Suddenly, I tried to remember what he escorted me to this room to do in the first place.

Yuka-baasan's medicine. That was it. I patted the lower pocket in my coat and felt the pill bottle sitting, undisturbed. I walked into the building quickly and quietly past the other patients' rooms. This actually was a clinic. I found Yuka-baasan sitting impatiently inside of a powder blue room. "I'm terribly sorry for my tardiness, Yuka-baasama," I apologized, bowing. I fumbled to get the pill bottle out of my coat pocket fast enough. "I brought your medicine. Here you are."

"Thank you, my dear," she said, taking the bottle from me. Inside of the bottle were three pills, each as clear as crystal. "Could you fill me up a glass of water over there?"

"Of course," I nodded, walking over to the sink on the opposite side of the room. I grabbed a waxed paper cup and filled it two thirds of the way up, then handed it back to Yuka-baasama. She took the pills one by one. After the third one, a small flash of light resembling a camera flash shone from her eyes. I blinked. When I opened my eyes, she was thirty years younger, but with the same brain she had when she was sixty.

"Wow, Yuka-basama..."

"Aunt Yuka?" she grinned. "Okay, you can call me that. I'll prepare the time travel potion now."

Before taking the pills, she had been short, scrawny with white hair and wrinkles. And droopy eyes. Now, she looked like she was thirty, and her hair had turned a bright auburn and she became taller and her eyes were chocolate and awake. And perfect skin. I frowned with envy.

She took a few powders out of her purse and put them into a small marble bowl, where she mixed them with her thumb. She added a drop of some pink liquid that made the powders sizzle until they had dissolved into a milky rose colored liquid. The elixir I had taken to go into the future had been a milky blue. It had tasted like wind; there was no other way to describe the taste.

"Make sure you drink it right over the counter, dear," Yuka-basama said, handing me the bowl and a straw she had fished out of her purse. "Thank you kindly. I hope you have at least a bit of fun in these next ten years to come for you."

"Thank you, Yuka-basama," I nodded. I took the bowl and the straw and set the bowl down on the counter and drank the entire contents in one gulp. It tasted like the smell of roses. The familiar light tricks and colors danced around me as everything else slid out of my focus. Now that I thought about it, the material I was seeing was similar to the stuff in the Dreamwhisper star necklace Hibari had given me.

I landed back in Yuka-basama's guest bedroom, where I was staying that week. My head ached with dizziness; the usual aftereffects of her time travel elixir. I'm pretty sure that other people used other methods to travel through time, but Yuka-basama's was completely original. She is amazing.

My headache gradually worsened into a migraine, and all I could see was a black tunnel. I felt around to find my futon and briefly considered that I would start classes at Namimori tomorrow before I drifted away into the dream land, my home.

* * *

Okay, that's the first chapter done!

I'd really, really, really, really appreciate it if you'd leave a review. But, no flames please!

Also, I am completely aware that Mukuro did not appear in this chapter. He probably won't show up for quite a while, so please be patient. Also, I know Hibari was kind of completely out of character. It will all make sense in due time ^^.

Thank you for your time, everybody!


	2. Recovering from a Lifelong Blindness

**-Raining Dreams-**

**Chapter Two**

**Recovering from a Lifelong Blindness**

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I noticed was that my migraine was completely gone. The second thing I noticed was that the window was closed; I opened it. The third thing I noticed is that there was light creeping in from my door, and it was still pitch black outside. It was five twenty three in the morning.

I yawned and sat up, annoyed at the sheer earliness of the hour. I could hear Yuka-basama making noise in the kitchen. I stood up and pulled the purple and blue floral comforter on my futon so that it at least looked a tiny bit neat. I stumbled over to my closet and pulled out the Namimori Intermediate School uniform. I almost forgot to put my pair of ballroom gloves in the uniform's vest pocket.

I walked out of my dark room and into the well-lit hallway. My eyes exploded.

"Hey, Ame-chan," Yuka-basama called from the kitchen. "Do something to your hair. They aren't going to let you wear it under a hat at that school."

"What?!" I exclaimed, my eyes shooting open despite the pain. "No hat?"

"No hat, dear," she nodded. "I'm actually cooking this morning—can you believe it? So you don't really have to worry about that today. I have a few things to discuss with you before you go."

"Thank you, basama," I bowed. She couldn't see me, but her lessons in etiquette had scarred me for life. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my hair. An untidy brown bird's nest fell down to about the middle of my back. I usually wore my hair in a bun underneath a hat, but that wouldn't work today and I didn't want to wear a bun in public. I grabbed a brush and detangling spray and worked my hair through until it laid flat again. I stared at myself in the mirror for a while and thought about yesterday.

That was my first time time-traveling in ten years. Last time was when I was five. Yuka-basama has a really bizarre disease that she got from a doctor in the middle of a fight—one that caused her to age three years for every year that passed. Likewise, she created treatment for the disease but it had very specific requirements for working. It had to be brought from ten years in the past and then it would only still work within the half hour that it had been brought into the future. The medicine had a very unusual way of "ripening"—as basama called it.

And then there was that really freaky pale guy named Hibari. He didn't let go of my hand for the entire time! Now that I thought about it, shouldn't I have tried to get away right then? He could have tried to rape me or kill me or anything like that! I was _such _an _idiot_! I could have just stepped on his foot, for God's sake, or use my other hand to poke him in the eye...at least then he might actually try to attack me and use two hands so that I could have an opening to get away. What a creeper.

Reborn had been in the same building as basama. That guy...he had never been nice, even as the "innocent" baby he was right now. I'd met him a year ago, and he'd found out from Yuka-basama that I was a sixth born. I was determined not to let him tell anyone else.

To say that yesterday had been bizarre would have been an understatement. I hit my head against the wall a few times, and then forced myself to think about my hair again. I brushed it a bit more and tried tying it back in a ponytail. That looked terrible. I took the hair band out and put it around my wrist. Then I tried a headband with a small flower detail. That was almost worse.

I noticed that the Dreamwhisper was still around my neck. I began to take it off, but stopped. If I took it off, I might forget the idiot I became yesterday. I never wanted to act that stupid again. And it was such a pretty star...

I decided just to wear my hair down. I walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. It was ten minutes to six. I wondered how so much time could have passed while I was trying to figure out what to do with my hair. Yuka-basama was still cooking.

"Happy birthday, Ame-chan!" she smiled, turning around. Seeing her that cheerful frightened me. "I got you a present! But you can't open it until after we eat! Oh, wait, except for this—here you go!"

She handed me a hairclip shaped like an eight pointed star. It was made of abalone shell and was coated with a shiny glaze.

"It's so pretty," I said quietly. "Hang on, I'll go put it on." I rushed back into the bathroom and clipped a long chunk of hair on the left side of my head. The bangs on the right side still hung on my forehead. The clip created a ponytail that fell down in front of me.

I noticed the star again, and how ironic it was to have received a two star-themed accessories within the same twenty four hour period. That Hibari guy had known it was my birthday today. What a stalker!

I went back out. It was six o'clock now.

How was so much time passing???

Yuka-basama was finished with her cooking and had put out the dishes. Every single bit of food was completely colorful—not a speck of white anywhere. It was a natural color, too. All fruits and veggies. Now that I looked, there was a bit of tofu there too. Yuka-basama is a vegetarian. She was now sitting down, staring at me expectantly.

"Wow," I said, taking my seat across from her. "Itadakimasu."

We ate for a few minutes before she actually said something. "Where did you get that necklace, Ame-chan? Did you make it yourself?"

I sighed. "Some creeper gave it to me in the future. It was really awkward...wait, why would I have made it myself?"

"Because that's within your element affiliation, dummy," she chuckled.

"I've never seen what my element looks like," I frowned. "You know that." 

"Yeah, yeah, you can't see it when you use your attacks," she smiled. "You can just _feel_ it. I've heard you say it a hundred times. But you can actually see the pendant on that necklace of yours."

"Of course I can," I mumbled, annoyed.

"Speak clearly or remain silent, dear," she uttered without changing her tone. "Maybe you should try out using your gloves before you leave today."

"All right..."

At seven o'clock, we headed out to her backyard, which usually served as a training ground. I took out the gloves and put them on, facing the absorption shield. Almost immediately, I noticed something different. There was a very faint tint to them, resembling that of the Dreamwhisper pendant. It was barely visible.

Yuka-basama was sitting down on a bench on the side of her yard. I wouldn't be attacking anyone today.

"Um...what should I do?" I asked.

"You should probably start by trying to shoot a beam of the stuff," Yuka-basama answered.

"Yes ma'am," I nodded, stretching my arms out. I held my palms face out, slightly crossed, with the left hand behind the right hand. Focusing my energy to the middle of my right palm, I felt the familiar sensation that came with the power. I held it in for a second and then released it, sending a beam I could now actually see shooting outwards toward Yuka-basama's absorption shield.

The stuff resembled a plasma version of the Dreamwhisper. For some reason, it felt more powerful now that I could actually see it. I took a deep breath and focused the intensity of the beam, and it grew to having a two meter diameter. A hairline crack grew upon the shield, so I stopped the beam.

"Amazing," Yuka-basama said. "But you have to get off to school now, Ame-chan. And here's the rest of your present, by the way," she added, handing me a gift bag. Inside was a light pink camisole, a pair of navy blue three inch heels, and gray knit legwarmers.

I held the camisole up to the light. I could tell by the eggshell light effect that it was both bulletproof and fireproof. Very handy. As for the heels, I couldn't tell if there was anything special about them. I love heels. Apparently, I was born a month and a half too early, so I had been very short for my age my entire life. Even while wearing heels, I was usually below average. I could tell how the legwarmers worked, though. They were sewn so that I couldn't accidentally twist my ankle when running with the heels. I've sprained my ankle too many times to count that way; twisting it and then tripping.

"And you should change into that and then go to school right away," Basama added, "because you'll probably take a while to actually find the building. Good luck, Ame-chan! Oh, and I saw Sen-chan sleeping in the mailbox earlier this morning. Make sure to take her with you. Remember, classes start today at 7:30 instead of 8:00!"

"Okay?" I said, a bit confused on how Sen could have gotten out of the house and inside of a mailbox. I ran into my room, put the tank top on under my uniform and put on the leg warmers, carrying the heels in my left hand and grabbing my briefcase—black and blue checkerboard—with my left hand. I hurried to the front door and slipped into the heels. Luckily, basama had thought enough to make sure they were school appropriate.

I ran out and opened the mailbox. Inside was Sen, my pet. She was a little brown rat curled up in a ball next to a few envelopes. I reached in and gently pulled her out. She woke up and blinked at me with huge brown eyes. Then she crawled up my arm and sat on my shoulder, tucking herself underneath the vest shoulder and next to my neck.

I took a deep breath and began the walk to school I had planned out last week. The walk took about twenty minutes because I got lost a bit.

By the time I actually got to the school, it was five minutes before classes would start. I hurried into the school's office and pulled out my registration packet to hand to the principal. The schools secretary pointed me toward a room at the back of the office. I hurried in and almost forgot to greet the principal.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning. I have your class schedule here. Your homeroom is 2-A. You'll spend most of your time in that class. You'd better hurry before they mark you tardy. And you'll be asked to introduce yourself."

I traded him my packet for the schedule.

"Thank you, sir," I bowed, and left without bothering to close the door when I heard the first bell ring. I could feel Sen squirm from my anxiety. She crawled out from under the vest shoulder and just sat on top of the uniform.

I found the room 2-D on the second floor and tried to continue in the direction I'd been moving.

2-D. 2-C. 2-B. 3-D.

What?

I retraced my steps and double checked the class numbers. 2-A was gone!

The tardy bell rang. I was officially toast.

I started walking through the third year classes and couldn't find 2-A anywhere. Obviously. It wouldn't be in the third year section. I went upstairs into the school's third level. There were mostly special classrooms on that floor; music and art classrooms.

I checked that entire part of the school again. Twice.

I sat down on the bottom stair in the staircase leading up to the third floor, defeated. No, wait; I wasn't defeated, just lost. I was pretty annoyed, too.

"Classes started fifteen minutes ago," I heard from the top of the stairs. Somebody leaned over the railing. I took a double take. Okay, a triple take. Then I rubbed my eyes, and then I blinked six times before I looked again.

It was Hibari. From the future. Except this one was in the past. Here. About my age. I wanted to vomit. Instead, I stood up.

"If that's true, shouldn't you be in classes too?" I smirked.

"If you don't make it to your classroom in the next twenty seconds, I'll bite you to death."

_Whaaaat???_

I took a second to visualize that. Actually being bitten to death. Eaten alive? Disgusting! I didn't want to be chomped on until I died! "What are you, a vampire?!?" I half-yelled.

He jumped down onto the same stair as me and stared. "A vampire?"

I realized he was holding a pair of tonfa. Japanese was my second language, so I wondered if tonfa actually "bit," as opposed to a gun "shooting" something. I also realized that he wanted to beat the crap out of me at this point.

He ran at me, swinging his tonfa. I barely dodged fast enough. Sen squeaked loudly. I ran, facing backwards, back down the hallway, still trying to avoid Hibari's attacks. He was good. That almost scared me. I didn't want to have to actually attack him, but I doubted anything else would get him to stop. I put on only my right glove and pointed my index finger at him, and then my thumb. For the first time, I could see the jets of energy shooting out from my hand, like ripples in a pond. His feet were now completely stuck to the ground.

I drew an equilateral triangle with my thumb, leaving a trail of the same energy. His tonfa flew back down the hallway and clattered against the wall. I smiled at him, satisfied that I had done no actual harm but pissed him off enough to return my feelings for him in the future. Yesterday.

I looked around. I was in front of 2-D again. I looked on the other side of the hallway. It was 2-A. How had I not seen it?

I turned back to Hibari. "It'll wear off after about five hours, Hibari-san. Sorry for the trouble." I turned back around so that I didn't see what his reaction was.

God, I really hope that freaked him out.

But, now I actually had to focus on facing my new class late. However that went over, I think it was already decided. Today was a very amusing first day in a Japanese school.


	3. Consequences

**Raining Dreams**

**Chapter Three**

**Consequences**

I walked into the classroom in the middle of the teacher's sentence and apologized, completely disrupting the class. I got a couple glares from students, but most of them were just whispering. I smiled uneasily. Even though Sen had only crawled into my briefcase to take a nap, I felt totally alone.

The last school I had gone to had been in France. It hadn't gone well. People had labeled me as a foreigner and treated me like a total outsider. After a while, they just treated me like a water balloon; someone that if you get too close to or poke will explode. I did overreact to a few people the first day I was there, so that had set a really bad reputation up right off the bat.

"Could you introduce yourself?" sensei asked.

"Um...I'm Ame," I said, my voice four levels softer than usual. "I'm usually not tardy. I got lost this morning. Um...I moved here from France, but I've lived all over the world. I hope we can have a good year together." I bowed.

"Ame-san, you can sit over there behind Gokudera-kun," he said, pointing. He handed me a tall stack of thick books. "These are the textbooks you'll need for this year. We're in English right now, so open the English Language textbook to page 174."

Why did we need this many textbooks! There were about two for every subject. This was kind of ridiculous. I could only barely see over the top. I hobbled over to my new seat and put the books inside of the desk, leaving out the English as a Foreign Language textbook. That would be simple enough; English was my first language.

I opened the book. They were going over a review chapter. Some of the questions included: _What grade are you in? What is your telephone number? What is your hobby? What is your favorite kind of American food or foreign dish eaten by Americans? How old were you when you learned how to swim?_

American food? Does that stuff actually exist?

After a few minutes, sensei called on me. "Ame-san, could you read aloud and answer question thirty four?"

"Yes, sir," I said, standing up with the book in my hand. "Um..._What is your favorite time of day and why? _Oh...uh, _I don't really have a favorite time of day, but morning is kind of nice because it's so quiet. But I don't like getting up early._"

And with my answer, people started whispering.

"Wow, did you hear her accent? It was like, perfect!"

"What does_ getten appu errei_ mean, anyway?"

"Is she fluent or what?"

The whispering bothered me. Whispering always implies that you don't want somebody to hear what's being said. I already felt kind of left out by that. And then the person sitting in front of me—Gokudera, I think—said something that made me want to leave.

"Tenth, I think she's probably half Italian," he had said to the boy sitting next to him.

The first thing that scared me about it was the half Italian part. If he was guessing at it would mean I would have to explain my nationality to people who would ask me later. It was kind of impossible to explain my nationality. The thing that scared me more, however, was that he had called that boy "tenth." I was excited to move to Japan so that I could get away from mafia activity.

You may think: how do I know it is the mafia? All he said was "tenth." But really, why else would he call somebody "tenth?"

The rest of the classes leading up to lunch passed rather quickly.

Most of the class filed out of the classroom to eat. I went out and saw Hibari san picking up his tonfa down the hallway. Within the five hours between my tardy entrance and lunch, I had completely forgotten about him. I almost felt sort of bad.

Until I was attacked by the crowd and thrust into the center of about twenty people.

"Wait, so where have you lived?" some girl said.

"Do you like Japan so far?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your blood type?"

"Does it hurt to wear heels that tall?"

"How many languages can you speak?"

"What do you do to pass the time?"

"What's your favorite restaurant in the entire world?"

"Are you good at sports?"

"What's your favorite subject?"

"What's your astrological sign?"

The only thing I noticed was that the question about sports had been asked by the brown haired kid Gokudera had called "Tenth." After I realized that, I had a rush migraine attack, followed by immediate tunnel vision. I staggered slightly and heard somebody say something that sounded like, "Stop crowding this hallway. I'll bite you all to death."

"Hey look," the same girl said. "She's hyperventilating."

Me? I suppose I was. I lost my balance and fell over, closing my eyes as tightly as possible.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying in a bed in the nurse's office. There were five people there: three boys, a girl, and a male nurse. He was probably a doctor. He looked kind of familiar. They were all staring at me. I sat up slowly.

"Um, what happened?"

"You passed out," the boy with black hair said.

"Who are you?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Gokudera Hayato."

"Sasagawa Kyoko."

"And I'm doctor Shamal," the nurse said, grabbing my hand. I slapped him and stood up, having to catch my balance on the headboard of the bed.

The girl had been the one to notice that I was hyperventilating.

"Oh, so I passed out?"

"Yeah, you kind of got all panicked," Kyoko said. "What happened?"

"Yeah, it was kind of strange how you were fine one second and then you just fainted the next," Yamamoto laughed.

"That's nothing to be laughing about if I actually fainted," I sighed, walking out of the room to get away from that creepy doctor guy. "I'm really, really, really claustrophobic. So you don't have to worry about me being allergic to you or whatever."

"Are you okay?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"I'm fine, Tsunayoshi-san," I nodded quietly.

"You can just call me Tsuna, actually," he said.

"Okay, Tsuna," I noted. "By the way, I'm absolutely dreadful at sports. Not that you need to know that. And Kyoko-san, I've lived in England, the United States, Italy, China, Russia, Poland, Spain, and France. My name depends on whatever the word translates to in that language."

"Then what was your given name?" Yamamoto asked.

"Agitarsi," I answered.

"Then you are Italian!" Gokudera realized.

"Oh...you speak Italian?"

"I grew up there."

Definitely a mafioso.

"Oh, well, I was born there," I white lied.

"Are your parents Italian?" he asked.

"That's going a bit too far, I think," I glared at him. "I've already told you my real name, haven't I?"

"Did he really offend you by asking that?" Tsuna inquired.

"Sort of," I sighed. "Sorry. I kind of have to go eat now, so I'm going to go get my lunch. I think I left it in the classroom."

They all ended up following me the entire way. Kyoko ended up bringing a friend of hers named Kurokawa Hana over to eat with us. They even dragged their desks over toward mine. How embarrassing.

"You really don't have to do that," I said.

"It's okay," Kyoko shrugged. "I sit next to you anyway." 

I hadn't even noticed her!

I took Sen out of my briefcase and set her on the desk, placing a small sushi roll in front of her. Yuka-basama had made my lunch today as a birthday present. Sen picked the sushi up and ate it, holding it in her hands the whole time.

"It's so cute!" Kyoko said, petting Sen's forehead with two fingers. "What's its name?"

"This is Sen-chan. I got her for my birthday last year. She's a rat."

Kyoko pulled her hand back quickly.

"She won't bite you unless you pick her up by the tail," I said, slightly offended by her reaction. "I do train my pets, okay? Sen-chan's just a little sweetie," I smiled, petting her as she finished her sushi.

I started to eat and finished my lunch in about seven minutes. Sen had been running around on the desks, visiting everybody and picking up food from them.

"You know, she's going to get fat if you keep feeding her that much," I frowned, picking her up off of Tsuna's desk and putting her back on my shoulder.

"Um, we'll be right back," Hana said. She and Kyoko excused themselves.

When they were completely out of earshot, I turned back to the boys. I said in an undertone, "So which family are you a part of?"

They were completely taken aback by my question. Yamamoto was the first to recover. "What do you mean? I'm from the Yamamoto family. One of them, anyway, since Yamamoto is a pretty common name."

I noticed the ring he was wearing. He followed my eyes and put his hands under the desk.

"Vongola?"

They didn't say anything until Kyoko and Hana came back. Lunch ended shortly afterward, so it had probably been a poor idea to ask that of them if I still wanted people to talk to me. Bleugh.

*****

After school finished, I tried to leave right away but was held up by Tsuna, Gokudera, and Hibari, who were blocking the sidewalk.

"She did?"

"Shut up."

"No way."

"Five _hours_?"

"Where is she from?"

"Who the hell _is_ she?"

"She knew about Vongola earlier too..."

They obviously hadn't noticed that I was standing right behind them. "Excuse me, I'd like to go through."

"Is it true you actually beat Hibari-san, Ame?" Tsuna asked. "Because somebody's going to beat the crap out of you if that's true."

"That's Ame-san to you," I frowned. "And I don't know what you mean. I didn't even touch him. I'd like to get through, please."

"You didn't even touch him? What did you even do?"

"Nothing, practically," I growled. "Please, could you just let me pass?"

"No," Reborn said. He popped out on one of the walls on the left side of the alley.

Now I was really pissed off. "I actually have stuff to do when I get home, you know?"

"I wouldn't have guessed," Hibari said sarcastically.

"Shut up," I sighed.

"Who _are_ you?" Gokudera added.

"You really don't want to know."

Somehow, they all ended up following me to basama's house. Kyoko and this other girl named Haru somehow ended up coming along as well. If this was Japanese custom, I'd rather go back to France.

"I'm home!" I called to the house when we got inside. It sounded pretty much empty. Sen crawled out of my briefcase and went up the stairs into my room.

"Sorry to intrude," the five guests said in an eerie unison.

"How ever did Hibari end up coming if he hates crowds?" Kyoko asked.

"I would like to know how any of you ended up coming, honestly," I growled.

I walked further into the house, followed by my five classmates.

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

What?

Inside of the kitchen were six people. More of a family than my real one. In order of age, they went:

Suzanne, age 35. Born in Spain.

Evelyn, age 32. Born in England.

Yuka, age unknown (to me anyway). Born in Japan.

Marceline, age 27. Born in France.

Payton, age 21. Born in America.

Me. Fifteen years old today. Born in Italy.

And Ivana, age 10. Born in Russia.

If you look carefully, notice; Yuka-basama isn't actually my aunt.

Anyway, I was standing there kind of like an idiot for a couple seconds when Hibari-san attacked me in the back of my head from my blind spot, which kind of sent me flying down the hallway and outside since the back door was open.

"Neechama!" that was Ivana. She was the first to rush outside after me. Poor kid. The rest of them quickly followed.

My head ached like hell. I barely had time to catch my breath when he ran towards me again, this time hitting me in the stomach.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled at him.

"That was in return for earlier. Now I'm going to kill you," he said, trying to hit me again. I was able to block this time with my forearm, but it still hurt pretty badly.

"What the hell took you so long, then?!?" I snarled, trying to put on my gloves with one hand while evading his attacks. None of which I were able to avoid, anyway.

"I was waiting until you let your guard down."

I was finally able to get the gloves on. I drew two small counterclockwise circles with both of my thumbs, which created a small atmosphere of the plasma Dreamwhisper around my hands.

"You seem much stronger now than you did before, anyway," I growled. "What caused the change in pace?"

"I wasn't taking you seriously earlier," he answered calmly, trying to hit me again.

"I'm kind of insulted," I replied, punching him in the right shoulder. I smirked, seeing the effect the gloves had on my hand to hand combat. It was a subtle effect, but a useful one. His right arm had gone completely numb. It was now moving slowly with predictable jerky movements. Dodging any attacks from his right side would be pretty easy.

"I'm going to kill you," he repeated, kicking me in the stomach.

I suppose I spoke too soon. I was sent flying backward. In mid flight, I decided it would be easier to go and try out a more destructive strategy. I drew two clockwise circles with my thumbs. The atmosphere around my hands disappeared. I then drew a counterclockwise circle with my left index finger and a clockwise circle with my right index finger. I put my right hand on top of my left wrist, and a thin beam resembling a laser shot out from my left index fingertip.

I hit the ground hard, knocking my hands apart. The laser beam was broken. I jumped up, only to be hit in the back by Hibari again.

It was at that point when I realized I was actually losing. I shot my laser beam at his left arm and drew a shaky five pointed star. The laser cut through to his bone. He bit his lip so hard that it began to bleed.

"I would really rather not continue this fight," I stated, undoing the laser circles. I was pretty badly beaten up, and I didn't want to start bringing out some of my harder attacks. "I've had enough."

"That attitude will get you killed," he frowned. "Stupid herbivore."

I was _so_ glad he'd said that. Now the fight was completely out of my hands.

"_Herbivore_???" Yuka-basama repeated, popping up behind Hibari. "I think I take offense from that statement. Talking like that around me will get you killed, dumbass."

I slinked away back toward the spectators.

"Are you okay?" Ivana asked.

"I'll be fine, I think," I shrugged. "Just kind of bruised."

"He's pretty good," Marceline nodded.

We glanced over toward basama and Hibari. It looked like she had settled for just punching him in the face and letting that be the end of it.

"What did you do to deserve that, Ame-chan?" Payton asked.

"Um...I used an attack that kind of froze him in place for five hours," I answered sheepishly. "And disarmed him."

"I'm surprised he waited that long to beat you up then," Payton nodded. "You look like crap."

No offense to any Americans out there, but Payton had a really nasty habit for stating the obvious. It was mutually agreed upon that out of us seven, she was probably the stupidest. However, she's a really good athlete and she's good in fights, so I had to give her some credit.

"Do I?" I sighed. "I wouldn't of guessed, neesama."

"She's your sister?" Haru asked.

"No," I said. "Of course not. She's blonde with blue eyes. I'm brunette and really pale with green eyes. Do we look alike at all?"

"I guess not," Haru shrugged.

"But we're like sisters!" Payton added.

"Hey...Hibari-san left," Gokudera noticed.

"Oh," Yuka-basama shrugged. When had she gotten back over here? "Well, come in, I suppose. Make yourselves at home. We were preparing a birthday party for Ame-chan. She turns fifteen today. You can join us, I guess."

"Yeah, come on in," I nodded.

Later, when we were all sitting around the table, Tsuna asked me, "Hey, Ame-san. How come Yuka-sama got so angry when Hibari-san said 'herbivore?'"

"Yuka-basama's a vegetarian," I replied casually. "She would rather die than eat an animal."

"How could someone like that possibly be associated with the mafia?" Kyoko asked.

The table grew very quiet.

"Um...Kyoko-san," I said quietly. "We'd all be associated with it whether we like it or not. It really isn't a matter of choice."

Way to ruin the mood, Kyoko. How did she _know?_

After that, the rest of the evening went okay. All of my "sisters" had brought me one present each, and they announced that Ivana would be moving in with us to be tutored by Yuka-basama as well for the rest of the year, Payton would be moving to Spain to train with Suzanne, and Evelyn and Marceline would begin training together in Poland.

Before Payton, Suzanne, Evelyn, and Marceline left, Yuka-basama took the honor of explaining our elemental affinities to Tsuna.

"Like the Vongola family, we also have seven guardians that match up with seven symbols. The first guardian, Suzanne, has an affinity for the Future. She is a specialist of precognition. The second guardian, Evelyn, has an affinity for the human Heart. She can manipulate perception. I am the third, with an affinity for the element Life. I specialize in healing people and using medicines. The fourth is Marceline, with the affinity for Memory. She can see deep into a person's memory. The fifth is Payton, with the affinity for chaos used to destroy things and create a plague of disorder. The sixth is Ame-chan, with the affinity for dreams. The seventh is Ivana, with an affinity for Control. She can construct objects and perfectly control other people."

"I don't understand," Tsuna frowned. "Those aren't even elements." 

"They're the human elements, dear," Suzanne smiled kindly.

"What does an affinity for dreams do?" Gokudera asked.

"The affinity for dreams ties together the six other elements," I answered. "Which means that I could technically utilize any of the other six styles. But it's really difficult, so I usually choose not to."

"Her nature also represents that of a dream," Ivana added. "It's up to the Dreamer to be ambitious and not take 'no' for an answer, and to believe that anything is possible." 

"Don't forget the side effects," I yawned. "I get really tired after I use the Dream element, remember? Goodnight, everyone."

I was actually only a little sleepy, but I wanted to escape the conversation. I hated going into detail about something that was a consequence of birth order. It was really stupid, if you thought about it. But they probably wouldn't bring that up. Gokudera would probably understand and make a lot of trouble for us.

As if we didn't have enough already.


	4. Dream Interpreting

**Raining Dreams**

**Chapter Four**

**Dream Interpreting**

I woke up the next morning with another headache. I definitely moved slower than I usually would, but I was the one who had to cook breakfast for all three of us. The other four had left last night. Ivana had moved in to our guest room.

When the three of us sat down to eat, I noticed Sen was missing. "Hey, have either of you seen Sen-chan?"

"No, not yet," Yuka-basama answered.

"I haven't seen her either," Ivana said.

"Oh...I suppose she might have gone outside," I muttered, finishing my meal in a matter of seconds. "Ivana-chan, do you want me to walk you to your elementary school this morning?"

"Yeah, thanks," she nodded. "Oh, neesama, do you know how to braid hair? Because Marceline-basama usually braided mine for me, and I don't know how to do it myself. Or, do you know, Yuka-basama?"

"I can braid your hair," Yuka offered. "Ame-chan still has to make her bento."

"Thank you," I yawned, standing up. "Anybody else done with their plates?"

I took all the plates in and washed them and then went to make my bento. I cooked a bit of fried rice and mostly used leftovers from last night. I tied my bento in a lavender cloth and put it next to Ivana's, which I had made while breakfast was cooking. I put my bento inside of my briefcase and hers inside of her brand new black briefcase. I went over to the front door to put my shoes on; today, a pair of turquoise wedges.

"Are you ready to go, Ivana-chan?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said, running over to put her shoes on. We went out the door and locked both the top and bottom locks.

"Neesama, I had a really weird dream last night," Ivana said. "I had a dream that I was in the Purgatory with all of the eraser shavings, missing pens and pencils, lost socks, and lost bobby pins. It was really scary. And there was this baby there too who kept chasing me and shooting at me."

"Was it Reborn?"

"You know him?" 

"Sure do," I nodded. "Well, I think your dream was about how you have guilt over being disorganized after moving here. The disorganization being represented as the eraser shavings and such, and the move as Purgatory—a place you might go after you die." 

"What about Reborn-san?"

"I'm not really sure," I said. "I did see that guy yesterday, but then he disappeared. Maybe that's precognition of some sort. Or it could just mean that you're subconsciously scared of meeting up with the Mafia here. But they're here, so it'll be kind of hard to avoid them."

"Good morning, Ame-san!" Kyoko called. Behind her was a kid with white hair and gauze wrapped around his hands. I recognized him as an upperclassman at Namimori Middle School. "Oh, and good morning, Ivana-chan!"

"Good morning," we both replied.

"So Ame-san, you can interpret dreams as well?" the boy asked. "Like in the bible?"

"I don't really believe in the bible," I frowned. "But I can kind of understand the symbolism behind the dreams, you know?"

"Oh, I had a strange dream too," Kyoko added. "I was a little yellow canary and I started pecking people's eyes out here at school, when Ryohei-niichan caught me in a butterfly net. Then he was trying to beat up some of the members of the Disciplinary committee."

"Was he?" I muttered. "Is this Ryohei?"

"Yup," she answered.

"Um...were you a canary when you started the dream or did you turn into one?"

"When the dream started," she replied. "I was looking into a fun house mirror first." 

"Oh...then you're probably feeling self conscious about what people at Namimori say about you, but then you probably also feel restrained by what others think of you. You also feel misunderstood," I said, thinking. "The disciplinary committee...the disciplinary committee...the disciplinary committee...probably...is...something that it also the cause of the misunderstanding. A root cause."

"A root cause?" Ryohei asked.

"Well, think about it: you were the one who caught the canary in a butterfly net. Butterfly nets aren't supposed to be used to catch canaries. But then you were picking a fight with the disciplinary committee. A victory against them would mean that you ranked supreme against fighters like that, which would allow you to flounce your power elsewhere, therefore affecting Kyoko-chan."

"Wow, Ame-san," Kyoko smiled. "How do you do that?"

"I'm actually not that sure," I said frankly. We were in front of Namimori elementary. "See you later, Ivana-chan!"

"Byeeeeeie!" she waved, going into the school. I continued walking with the Sasagawa siblings.

"Wait, so you moved here from France, right?" Ryohei asked. "Did you grow up there?"

"Ah, no," I muttered. "I was born in Italy and then moved to America when I was two, and I lived there until I was eight, and then we moved to a different country at least once a year."

"It must have been hard to leave your friends," Kyoko mused.

"I never really had any friends, actually. I'm kind of a natural outcast type, so it's unusual for people to be talking to me," I laughed nervously. "Not that I don't appreciate it, of course."

"That must have been hard too," Kyoko nodded. "Oh, yeah, and oniichan here is part of the mafia too. I told him all about you after last night." 

"I'm honored," I sighed. "I bet you didn't forget to leave out the part where Hibari-san beat the crap out of me, did you?"

"Don't worry about it," Ryohei laughed. "We've all been beaten up by Hibari-san sometime in our lives. I was kind of surprised he didn't kill you though." 

"So was I," I admitted.

Speak of the devil. As we neared the front gate at Namimori Middle school, Hibari could be seen waiting just on the other side of the wall, looking like he was going to jump out at somebody.

"Hey look!" I shouted as we walked through the gate, pointing at the sky. "It's a dead bird!"

Everybody stopped to look, including Hibari. That trick never fails. I ran into the school. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hibari following me casually.

Oh my god. He was going to try to kill me again. And I completely forgot to bring my gloves today! And my martial combat skills were probably close to the worst out of the entire mafia.

I stopped by the school's library to pick up a novel. Nobody was in there that early, not even a librarian. I could see Hibari on the other side of the shelf.

"Good morning, Hibari-san," I said indifferently. "Hey, by any chance, have you seen a brown rat anywhere?"

"What are you doing?" he said.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I laughed. "I'm looking for a book and I'm trying to make conversation. Shouldn't you be off beating up a random crowd somewhere?" 

I pulled out Pride and Prejudice and read the back. This version was translated into Japanese. I could see Hibari glaring at me from the other side of the shelf through the gap where the book had been. "Hey, what's with the glare?" I asked.

"I'm still going to kill you," he said.

"Oh," I nodded. "That. Okay. Have you seen a brown rat anywhere, by the way?"

"What the hell was the five pointed star for?"

"That's my symbol," I said. "A kind of signature. I have a birthmark that's a five pointed star on my left palm."

I held up my hand. I could no longer see his face, but I could kind of feel him looking my hand over.

"Six?"

"You can read the roman numerals?" I said sarcastically, walking toward the checkout desk and stamping my own book. I turned around. Hibari had followed me. "Hello there."

I saw Sen sitting calmly on his shoulder.

"Traitor," I muttered. "Could I have Sen-chan back please?"

He picked her up the right way and put her down on my shoulder, glaring at me the entire time. "She followed me home," he said. "And I'm still going to kill you."

I sighed, scratching Sen behind the ears. "I think you trying to kill me would okay by me. I still need to repay you for what happened yesterday, remember? Before that 'herbivore' interrupted you?"

"So do I," he replied grimly, walking off. I could tell that he was probably going to try to make a big deal over the fight this time and pick a place with a lot of spectators. More humiliation for me.

I went over to my class but couldn't focus at all at what was going on. In truth, I'd had an unbelievably bizarre dream last night. It had been short and vivid, only lasting a few seconds. I had sitting on the edge of a field surrounded by sakura trees. The sky was a frightening black, but it was as bright as day. There was no source of light in sight. Hibari of all people was standing in the middle of the field. He couldn't see me. In front of him was a short dagger, floating at about eye level. He was staring at the dagger when one of his eyes turned red and he started shaking like crazy, and then he stabbed himself and started laughing ominously with a different voice, a kind of "kufufufu" that turned into a "Kahahahaha!" And then he transformed into this guy with blue hair wearing an olive colored school uniform that I'd never seen before. Somehow, I knew that his name was Rokudo Mukuro. The tonfa Hibari had been holding had been replaced with a trident. Then he turned around and looked right at me. Then I'd woken up.

For the life of me, I had no idea what it was supposed to mean. I've never seen that blue haired guy before in my life, and I wasn't quite sure what it was supposed to mean except for the fact that Hibari-san would be replaced by that blue haired creep. How had I even known his name?! That should have been impossible. If Hibari was being replaced by this Mukuro guy, then that means Hibari would eventually stop trying to kill me, which was good, but this Mukuro person would try to kill me instead. Right?

More people trying to kill me. Just what I need.

And come to think of it, this Hibari was the one I'd met in the future and had been so nice to me! ...or creeperish. I'm actually not that sure. But sooner or later we'd probably come on to even terms... that is unless he wanted to convince me to meet him at that hill by being nice, and then he wants to kill me there when I'm way older! But he'd have a really bad problem with grudges. Anyhow, I'd be strong enough to beat him by then. If I really wanted to right now, I could probably beat him, but I haven't really wanted to kill anybody in a while...

Anyhow, I didn't pay attention the entire day until I was walking out and ran into Ivana.

"Good afternoon," I nodded.

"Hi!" Ivana smiled. "So, did you find out what that Tsuna's reaction was to all this?"

"Who? Oh, yeah, him..." I sighed. "I didn't really talk to him today."

"But we ate lunch at the same table," he said. He'd probably been walking behind me the entire time without me noticing. Gokudera and Yamamoto were with him this time.

"Hey, neesama," Ivana added. "We need to go to the grocery store before we go home."

That night, I had another dream with Hibari in it.

This time, he was in a kind Shakespearian costume. It just looked wrong.

And Namimori Middle was in the middle of putting on Romeo & Juliet. Somehow, the girl who was supposed to be playing Juliet had fainted, and Reborn, Ivana, and Yuka-basama were with me offstage, telling me that I had to go stand in as Juliet. But I couldn't really move, like my feet were frozen to the ground. It was just as well, since Hibari was playing Romeo. And the performance was still going, trying to cover the fact that there was no Juliet. And then Hibari rushed offstage and grabbed me, dragging me back onstage, and then he stabbed me. The freak. The audience had really loved the show.

That Hibari could go die for all that I cared.

_Hello! Um, I would really like to thank anybody that's read this far, and just for anybody who has read this. So far, I've had over 200 visitors to this story, which is way more than I ever imagined. Also, a few disclaimers: first, I do not own any of the characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of the settings or ideas or whatever. I do not own Romeo and Juliet. I don't even know who does anymore. And a kind of cultural disclaimer: not all of my foreign characters will be entirely realistic or politically correct. I don't mean to offend any readers by anything. By the way, I do own all of my OC's._

_Review! No flames please!_


End file.
